Harry Potter and the Order Pheonix
by Julianna Edwards
Summary: DISCONTINUED: see author profile. It was a cold, stormy night at 4 Privet Drive and Harry Potter couldn't sleep. Then, a mysterious cup floats through his window and Harry is transported to . . . Well, you'll just have to read and find out. My version
1. A Cold, Stormy Night

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a cold, stormy night at 4 Privet Drive and Harry Potter couldn't sleep. He had awoken suddenly to the sound of his window openly. Having just recently witnessed the return of Voldemort, Harry had cautiously approached the window and tried to close it. He couldn't and had finally given up and gone back to bed. He kept watching the window, though, afraid that something dangerous would sneak in. 

He was in the middle of watching the previously mentioned window when he heard a humming noise that seemed to be coming from the window. Harry got up holding his pillow fully intent on stuffing in the window to block it. when he stood in front of the window, however, the humming simply got louder and a dark red glow started to appear right outside the window. 

Slowly, the glow glided forward and Harry saw that a cup was in the center of the glow. His eyes wide, Harry's hand involuntarily reached up to receive the cup. As soon as his fingers wrapped around the cup, everything went black.

A/N: You like? This is just something I came up with on the spur of the moment. Imy best stories seem to come from me just sitting down at the computer and typing with no previous thought as to _what_ I'm typing. Oh well, please r/r.

Sorry it's so short.


	2. 

A/n: Sorry this took me so long to post. I sent it to my beta reader, YES I finally have one, about two weeks ago and got it back the next day. However, I sort of forgot about it and didn't remember until I read a review I got on the story today. So, here it is, the next part. (Cue for everyone to start ooooooing and aaaaahhhhing)

Chapter 2

The Order of the Phoenix

When Harry woke up, he was on a hard, stone table in an otherwise empty room. He slowly sat up and checked himself to see if he'd been hurt. He was perfectly fine which surprised him. Since Voldemort had returned to power only last year, Harry had assumed that Voldemort had brought him here. However, he didn't seem to be in chains or anything like that. Obviously, though, the cup had been a port key and Harry mentally kicked himself for touching it. Port keys always seemed to get him in trouble. Suddenly the door opened and, to Harry's surprise, Professor Dumbledore walked in holding a tray of deliciously smelling food.

"Ah, Harry," he said putting the tray down on the table, "You're finally awake I see. Now," he added holding up a hand, "I know you have many questions, but I want you to eat first." Harry obligingly picked up a fork and started eating some of the turkey and gravy that he had smelled earlier. While he was eating Dumbledore started taking several books out of a bag that had been under the table. Once Harry was done Dumbledore sat on the edge of the table and Harry wondered idly why he wasn't on a bed.

"You have been summoned," he said seriously, "to become a part of the Order of Phoenix. This order," he continued before Harry could say anything, "is a group of the most powerful witches and wizards. You passed the first test by touching the cup. Now, you must learn a little about the Order and take another test. Passing this test will allow you to become part of the Order. It will also," here Dumbledore looked Harry directly in the eyes, "make you immortal. But first," Dumbledore opened a book, "you must begin your learning."

A/n: Hopefully the next part will be up in about a week or two weeks. I have to write it, send it to my beta reader, and it will hopefully be longer than the first two parts. Suffice to say it will be awhile before the next part is updated. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK, here's the deal. Originally I became discouraged with this story due to certain anonymous bad reviews. Then, a few years later I went back and read what I had and realized how short and how bad it truly was. I had always meant to delete it someday and was going to post an author's note chapter saying basically just that. Then I went to look at my stats. This story has 47 reviews, most of which are decent or good. It also has 5113 hits, belongs to one C2 group, is on the favorites list of three different people, and the alerts list of one person. Wow did I feel guilty. Anyway, I tried to write a bit so I could see if mayb ethere could be something and this is what came. I suppose possibly the story is not iredeemable, but I will only try to make the story work if people really show an interest. So to all the people who have me on some sort of list and to anyone else who's interested, please review and let me know if I should try to keep it going. It's been about four or five years now I think, so I have a bit more perspective on it, but in the end it all depends on you guys. Thank you for your time.

Chapter 3

For the next few days Harry's mind focused only on the book that Dumbledore had left him. He read about the history of past dark lords, the history of the dark arts, as well as detailed descriptions of various defense spells. At no point however, did he find any mention of the Order that the Headmaster had told him about. He began to wonder about the validity of the whole "Order story" and his mind went onto chronicle all of the inconsistencies. It made more sense, for example, that the Order would simply be an extra defense group against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. In his mind, the structure of such a group could be easily imagined, while the structure of a group where everyone was immortal left him feeling baffled. How could everyone in the group be immortal? He didn't think that society as a whole would think well of leaders or "great men" staying in power past a certain point. So how did it all work?

His mind also dwelled for a bit on the melodrama of the past few days. The floating cup, although what magic made a cup float along with providing a red glow and humming noise Harry did not know, and the big dramatic speech about the Order and the Test had been exciting at first. As he thought back to it, however, it was more than a little amusing and his memories played like a bad movie with far too many cliches. He supposed that the cup might have been charmed with a few different charms at once, but he was not even if it was possible to put more than one charm on an object at the same time. The so-called test also left Harry baffled, he had been reading books for the about three days and was going almost out of his mind with boredom. He had absolutely no idea how Hermione could happily read books all day when his attention span ended after about forty-five minutes. He had only kept reading due to the mentions of a test, and the thought that if he passed this test he might finally be able to take on Voldemort and, just maybe, do what everyone seemed to think was his duty.

In his bafflement, Harry never realized that his thoughts were slowly moving into alignment. He had made many notes on the parchment that Dumbledore had left with the books, a process that helped him get his mind in order. Professor Dumbledore however, watched all of this through the watchman spell placed on the room and smiled.


End file.
